this may be our last song
by PyroMe123
Summary: Miley Stewert is in love with Ashley Evans, she tries to tell her but Ashley is found almost dead in her condo and the team of doctors don't know why. Will they find the cure? read and find out. sucky summary. Might not update for a while at a time.
1. Tell Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, House or High School Musical 1, 2 and 3, Jonas, or any Celebrity w/ their last name changed that might appear.

The sun awoke in the early morning entering a young woman in her very early twenty's room. The light slowly crept across the room and discovered the woman mentioned earlier and another female, both asleep. That is until the light fully lit room causing one of them to stir and open her eyes. She looked at the other person lying with their arm lying across her waist and their head lying across her chest, along with her arm wrapped around their shoulder, and remembered the events of last night and smiled thinking how lucky she was to have this beautiful person next to her. She pulled the female closer to her and thought about how they ended up having a relationship together, and her memory brought up the past week's events, and boy has this past week been a mess.

**Miley's POV**

"Miley, you seriously need to tell her," one of my best friends Demi Torres said to me on Sunday morning. She took a sip of her coffee and looked at me expectantly waiting for me to say something. I don't know why she bothers to tell me this, she says the same thing every morning and my reply is always the same.

"And why exactly do I have to tell her?" I ask and look at her waiting for her answer that has been the same for the past two years.

"Because she might like you back." She tells me, taking another sip of her coffee. I take a sip of my own coffee and say to her,

"She won't and when I tell her I love her she'll probably slap me and walk out at my life forever, and I'll sit there and cry my eyes out while my heart breaks into a million pieces." I say matter-of-factly looking over at her. Demi stares at me for a second and then looks around the Starbucks we are currently sitting in. She then looks at me again.

"You know that will never happen, even if she doesn't fell the same way she'll still want to be your friend." She says quietly. I know she's right so I just stare down at the tile floor.

"Who says I'll be able to live with that?" I ask her, my voice barely above a whisper. Looking up at her, I can tell she doesn't have an answer.

**Sorry it' so short but I don't have much time to write seeing as im grounded from the computer. I'll probably have another chapter up by tomorrow. But please, feel free to R&R**


	2. Hang Out Setup

Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot

**Miley's POV**

_This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world- _My phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my purse and looked at the caller id.

It was Joe Jonas, one of my best friends in the whole wide world besides Demi and of course Ashley. Sadly I was in love with the latter, I never meant to fall in love with her, I mean me and her have been best friends since I moved to Hollywood, but when I went to her premier of High school musical 2, but when I first got out of the car and headed down the carpet I took one look at her and instantly my heart went into overdrive. She doesn't know of course so now you see my problem.

"Hey Joe," I said as I answered my phone.

"Hey Miles, What's up?" he asked me

"Nothing important, just hanging with Demi." I answered him.

"Yeah 'cause I'm not important." I hear Demi say dramatically. I roll my eyes at her and jokingly whisper to her,

"Yep, that's right." I smile at her. She just scoffs at me.

"Well if you ladies aren't doing anything today how about we all hang out? Nick, Kevin and I are all extremely bored." He asked me

"Sure I'll go, just let me ask Demi if she wants to go." I told him

"If Demi wants to go where?" Demi asks me.

"Where ever, they just want to hang out." I told her.

"Yeah I'll go, who else is going?" Demi wants to know.

"Well I know Nick and Kevin are going, hey Joe who else is going? I start talking into the phone.

"Well I was thinking about inviting Ashley along and maybe we can ask Vanessa too." He replied. I gulped the mention of Ashley's name.

"S-s-sure, that'd be g-great." I manage to stutter out. Demi just looks at me knowingly, for some reason I always act so stupid with anything that has to do with Ashley.

"Oh but wait, they both have to work today, they're recording the songs for HSM 3.

"Well that's a shame," is said, half relieved, half disappointed. Relieved because I usually make a fool of myself when I'm around her, disappointed because I won't get to see her beautiful face.

"Ah well, guess we'll go see them after work." Joe said. Damn.

"Ok when and where are we going to meet?" I asked

"Where are you at?"

"Starbucks."

Just stay there then, Nick, Kevin and I will come pick you up in about twenty minutes." He said.

"Okay bye."

"Bye." We both hung up. We just sat there quiet for the next ten minutes until Demi stated that we should probably pay and wait for the boys outside. I agreed. Two minutes later we stood out on the sidewalk in silence, lost in our own thoughts. I was becoming excited about seeing Ashley again but I was also dreading it.

**So there you have it, chapter 2, three might be up later tonight or tomorrow idk. I would like to know what you guys thought of it, if you liked it, loved it or hated it so review plz**


	3. Migrains

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except plot

**Miley's POV**

Fifteen minutes later the boys came to pick Demi and me up. Nick, Demi and I sat in the back with me in the middle. Kevin was driving and Joe was sitting in the passenger seat. I felt major relief Kevin was driving because, well, he was the only one out of the three that could drive safely. Nick drove to slow and Joe was a major speed demon.

"Where are we going?" I asked, although I don't they could hear could hear me since they were blasting the radio which was playing _Don't Trust Me _by 3OH!3.

"She wants to touch me whoo-oo, she wants to love me whoo-oo, she'll never leave me whoo-oo-hoo-hoo!" Kevin yelled out,

"Don't trust a hoe, never trust a ho', won't trust a ho' 'cause the ho' won't trust me." Joe belted out the last part of the song. Thank god it over, I mean I like the song and all but when it's being played at top volume with two very loud guys **yelling**, not singing, along, things could get very annoying.

"Thanks guys for giving me that wonderful headache." I say sarcastically.

"No problem Miles, anything for you." Joe said playfully, turning down the radio while smiling at me through the rearview mirror.

"Where are going?" I hear Demi repeated my question. I look over at her and by the way her face is screwed up and she's rubbing her temples, I think she has a headache too.

"We are going to Dennys for Breakfast, after that we're going to my house to hang out, next stop The Village Idiot for lunch, hang out at my house some more, then go pick Ashley up at her condo." Kevin finished cheerfully.

"_Do you know the enemy, do you know your enemy, well got to know the enemy right,"_ Green day's (A/N: FAVORITE BAND) _Know Your Enemy_ hadstarted playing on the radio.

"Ooh, I love this song!" Kevin exclaimed blasting the radio again.

"Me too!" Joe practically shouted. They both then proceeded to yell, not sing, yell out the song.

"Silence is the enemy, against your urgency to rally up the demons of your soul!" they shouted along with the song.

I hear Demi sigh annoyingly and felt her settle down more in her seat. I do the same and rest my head back looking out Nick's window.

After a twenty minute car ride and two migraines later for Demi and I, Nick was used the loudness of Kevin and Joe after all they were his brothers, we arrived at Dennys.

We went inside and sat down in a booth. When our food came we ate quickly making small conversation with each other. We split the bill and left, sitting in the same seats we had before.

"_Wake me up, __**wake me up inside**__, I can't wake up_-," the radio played.

" You touch that volume button and I will castrate both of you!" Demi snarled as she saw Joe reaching for the volume dial looking excited.

Nick and I chocked back laughs as Joe retracted his hand very quickly and covered his crotch. I saw Kevin do the same with one hand and drove with the other.

We got to their house and Joe and Kevin both stayed as far away from Demi as possible covering their crotches looking very worried.

"Relax guys I'm not going to do anything." Demi said looking at them.

She turned around and I chuckled as they still held their position.

"You can never know with her." Joe whispered in my ear.

"You can never know with her." Joe whispered in my ear. I just smiled and nodded. For some reason the Lucas brothers could always make me laugh and feel happy.

We got inside and Demi and I went straight for the place where they keep their medicine to try to get our migraines to go away.

Popping two Tylenol in my mouth I took a sip of water and I saw Demi do the same except she took three.

"I love those two but sometimes I wanna kill them." Demi muttered to me as we walked back to the boys who were sitting in the living room playing guitar hero.

"Dude I'm actually winning." Joe said amazed, but I had a feeling that Joe was doing so well was because Kevin had noticed Demi walk in the room with me and Joe hadn't.

Joe gave a small yelp when he noticed, dropped the controller and meekly said,

"Oh hey Demi didn't see you there." Demi just rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch next to Nick.

"Oh I can't wait 'till his back is turned." Demi whispered to Nick and me when I sat down next to her.

They started talking about how they're going to get Joe while I just settled down and started thinking about Ashley and how I'll try not to make myself look like a fool.

**So I gave you a little longer chapter this time, and I'll try to update again soon but first I want at least five reviews telling me if I should continue this story or not so press the review button plz and tell me what you think. For those who don't know what castrating someone is it's when you cut off a guys Privates**


End file.
